Cutthroat Lovers
by Hella12345
Summary: One Angel and one Demon are incarnated into the world of the living for single purpose to assassinate the other. Both destined to kill each other and no other. However would they have the capability to assassinate the life of their lover? *longer Summary in the first chapter* YAOI/AU AltxMal
1. Chapter 1 Morning Coffee

**Prologue**

_**One Angel and one Demon are incarnated into the world of the living for single purpose to assassinate the other. They will only becoming cognisant of their target once the two reach their 20th year as human reincarnates. Both destined to kill each other and no other. Once the deed is done the victor could return to their realm and received a noble accolade and be conquer extraordinary powers. However would they have the capability to assassinate the life of their lover?**_

* * *

**A/N: *IMPORTANT!*: **_**Please read this before posting any reviews**_**:**

-So for the past few days I was admiring allahdammit's beautiful art work….admiring it too weak of a word I was literality drooling over her pictures especially her A/D AU (seriously people go see her gallery now allahdammit. deviantart if you have not it's totally worth it). When I saw her "Shut up" ( allahdammit. deviantart gallery/ #/d4ymsin) picture this fan fiction just started to instantly take form in my mind and I my fingers started to vomit these chapter into my keyboard within a few hours.

**-And yes I'm well aware that Xazz did a similar thing with her fan fiction "Through the Eyes of Angels" ( www. fanfiction s/7553130/1/Through_the_Eyes_of_Angels) and I'm not trying to copy her, my fanfic has a completely different story line it just happened that we both got an inspiration from the same source, it happens. **I have full respect for Xazz's work and I have read and enjoyed many of them and I high recommend you to check them out. ( www. fanfiction u/914210/Xazz)

-Also I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed franchise characters that right goes to Ubisoft and any other respectable owns.

-This story and any OC belongs to me

**-WARNING: This story will have **_**YAOI**_** (boyxboy) and a lot of **_**cussing**_** and possibly **_**violence**_**. **Truth be told this is the first time I wrote so much swearing in my whole life.

Well I think that I covered everything that I wanted to say so on to the first chapter hope you all like it ^.^

* * *

**Morning Coffee**

Altair's hand covered his mouth as he yawned widely. The aroma of coffee teased his tongue and spiraled up his nostrils.

"Morning sir." The cashier in a red apron greeted him with a sleepily grin. Her sunny blonde hair was tided in a tight bun behind her head.

"Mornin'" Altair blinked away the blur his eyes as he read the overhead menu. "Give me a large black coffee and Mocha Cappuccino please."

The cashier punched out the order and the price flashed in neon green numbers. "Anything else sir?" she asked.

"No thanks." Altair replied as he fished through the coin pocket of his leather wallet for exact change.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes." she reached over the cash register to receive the payment and was pleased that he gave her the precise amount. Ruffling through coins and bills at six in the morning was a real brain sorer. Altair was glad that he could bring some ease to this girl's life even if it was only minor.

"See you in lecture Lucy." Altair flashed her a friendly smile and headed over to the waiting station.

"Catch you later Altair." she let her formality slip a bit as she gave him a wink before calling up the next costumer.

Altair leaned on the palms of his hands against the waiting station's dark granite countertop and crossed his legs at the ankles. He watched in amusement as Rebecca prepared his drinks while bobbing her head to some music she was listening to with her headphones.

When she was done she placed them into a molder pulp 4-cup drink holder tray and lifted it over her head as she carried it to Altair. "Here's your morning dose of caffeine my good sir." she swung the tray through the air like a toy plane before it landed on the countertop.

"Thanks Becca." he said and pulled out a straw from a cup and smashed it a few times on the granite's surface to punch it out of its paper wrapping.

"I made sure to give his coffee an extra kick and a nice white mountain of fluff for you." She swiped her finger across the top of his mocha cappuccino taking some of its whip cream.

"Hey, it is so hard to say please?" Altair frowned.

Rebecca grinned as she licked the tip of her finger before whipping it on her apron. "Thanks Alty boy. Gotta run, say hi to the genius for me would ya?" She waved and ran back to the brewing machine to fulfill the next order.

"Sure thing Becca." he smiled and jabbed his straw into the mocha and carried the tray to the wooden two seater table by the window wall.

After slouching himself into the red cushioned seat he placed the tray in front of a black laptop that was on the other end of the table from him. Rapid typing stopped as a tanned hand reached over the screen and took the cup containing the black coffee.

"You didn't use my employee's discount again didn't you?" an annoyed and drowsy voice came from behind the screen.

Altair pulled out his mocha. "Now if I did that the coffee shop wouldn't get enough money to stay in business and I can't bear to have this shop's bankruptcy on my conscious. Besides," he took a long sip from his drink. "This mocha cappuccino is worth every penny."

"You little goody-two-shoes of an angel." the man on the other side grumbled and drunk his coffee. Altair could hear him moan in satisfaction to the taste and placed the cup by the laptop. The pattering against the keyboard resumed.

Altair waited as he continued consuming his drink and was deliberately ignored until he began to noisily slurp the reaming whip cream.

The laptop slammed shut reviling a grimacing Malik.

Malik pushed up his glasses with the tip of his finger "Do you _always_ have to order that same drink?" he growled.

"Do you _always_ have to order that same drink?" Altair mimicked with a smirk.

"That beverage of yours is calorific and not to mention the amount of sugar and fat you consume with all that whip cream."

"Hey, hey don't insult the sweet and heavenly whip cream." Altair defended.

"Well I would like to live to the age of forty with unclogged blood vessels."

"At least I wouldn't die from high blood pressure."

They both glare at each other not letting down their intensity in the slightest. But that was suddenly broken off by the sound of Malik's iPhone vibrating on the table.

Malik put an earbud into his right ear and pressed the receive button. "Hello," he spoke into the microphone, "What is it Shaun?" there was a brief paused as Malik's brow pulled together. "Again? You got to be kidding me! This is the second time Abbas was a no-show this week...Yes I guess I can cover him for today I need the money anyway….alright see you later tonight….bye." He hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his noise as he squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Here it comes,'_ Altair thought.

"Fuck my life." Malik grunted. "It's the same bullshit every fucken time."

"Trouble down at the tech-lair?" Altair asked concerned by the amount of stress on his friend's expression.

"Shit, I don't know what do you think?" Malik sighed and hung his head back to look up at the ceiling

"I foresee another all-nighter in your near future." Altair bantered.

"Fuck you Altair!" Malik snapped without lifting his head.

"If it's too much for you I can take over your shift."

Malik began to laugh so hard that it shook his chair. "_You_? Working in an electronics store? Please." he straightened out his neck and lifted up his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes with his thumb. "Your lameass can't tell an S-Video port from a VGA port. You even have fucken trouble telling a microphone and headphone port apart."

Altair blushed. "I don't always have time to check those tiny pictures beside them ok."

Malik set back his glasses on his nose. "Of course you don't. All I hear are sore ass excuses."

Altair pulled up the white hood of his sweater to hide his discomfiture. "Shut up Malik." he muttered.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Ready? That's the best you can do? No: asshole or fuck off or jackass or-"

"I said 'shut up' didn't I?"

"What are you fucken six?"

"Language Malik!" Lucy admonished.

"Whatever let's get out of here I got a shitload to do." he growled and reached behind his back to slip his arms into the sleeves of his black pea coat that hung off the back of his chair.

"Malik!" Lucy bawled

"Yeah, yeah I heard you Lucy!" Malik saw how Altair was repressing a grin. "You know what Alt-"

"Ahh!" Altair raised a finger up at Malik. "Watch your language Malik."

Malik snarled and stood up to properly button up his coat and fix its collar.

Altair got out of his chair and reached for his white parka that hung off it. He fiddled a bit with the zipper as Malik shoved his laptop into his bulky grey messenger bag. Altair bent down to get his red and black backpack and slung it over on one shoulder.

He turned and waved at Lucy and Rebecca. "See ya later guys."

"Bye!" Lucy returned the wave.

"Later gators!" Rebecca called out from behind her.

Malik got on his bag and took his unfinished coffee while Altair disposed of his empty cappuccino cup and the tray into the garbage bin that was just by the door.

The moment that they set foot out of the shop Malik turned to Altair with a wicked leer. He inhaled deeply and yelling out with all the air in his chest. "Altair you can go down there and blow me all you want and watch me not give a fuck's ass!"

Malik grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut before Lucy's screams could reach him. He sniggered as he watched her infuriated expression behind the glass door. He raised his hand to flip her the bird but Altair's hand came over his fist stopping him.

"What the hell?" Malik glared at him.

"I think you endangered your employment at this shop far enough." Altair gestured his head towards the few costumers in the shop that were staring at them with dropped jaws or shaking their heads.

"Ahh screw it, the manager would never lay me off anyway. Who else is he gonna find to fix that shit of a furnace for a few bucks?" he pulled his hand away and began walking down the desolated pedestrian mall . A few luminous lamps glowed in the crisp dark winter air above the signs and doors of opened shops. A layer of freshly fallen snow powdered the sidewalk while cleverly concealing the slush beneath it.

Altair frowned. Malik wasn't going to get himself off the hook that easily. Altair came up behind Malik snatched the cup out of his hand.

Malik shot him a query glare but before he had the chance to open his mouth Altair was pouring out the coffee onto the street.

"What the fucken hell!" Malik looked like he was ready to punch out some of Altair teeth.

"Consider this as retribution." Altair stated casually as he watched the steam rise from the black cascade.

"Retribution my ass!"

"I paid so you shouldn't be fussing over it so much and besides, "Altair gave him a stoic stare. " You should really do something about that colourful language of yours." The last of the coffee dripped into the pool of black slush.

"Go fuck yourself asshole!" Malik spat before storming off, slush and snow splattered around his feet with each pounding step.

Altair sighed, tossed the cup into a garbage bin, and ran after Malik. He caught up to him at an intersection where Malik was forced to wait for the traffic light to change.

"I'm sorry Malik I didn't think it'd upset you that much." Altair nudged Malik's arm with his elbow as his lips curved into a small timid smile. "If you want I can run back and buy you another one."

Malik sighed heavy and his scrunched up eyebrows smoothen out. "Forget it. But what you could do is give me a copy of your lecture notes for today's proofs lecture that I will have to miss cuz of work. And I expect some motherfuckin eligible writing not that shit you give me to decipher the last time."

Altair crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed scornfully.

"Oh for fucken sakes!" Malik rolled his eyes. "If I wanna cuss I will. I stopped with all the 'God' and 'Christ' crap so lay off me will ya?"

"But you could restrain yourself from using so much profanity in a single hour."

Malik guffawed "I could, but if I did who would tell off that son-of-a-bitch Robert de Sable."

Altair lowered his head. He remembered how in the eighth grade Robert accused his mother of being a filthy whore. Altair tried to fend him off and sentinel his mother's prestige, but his poise and pacifist nature caused him to have little effect against the discourteous accusations. Amid all this a circling pack of taunting and laughing children advocated Robert.

It was then that Malik barged through the crowd and stations himself between the two boys as Altair's bulwark. Malik started firing merciless cannonballs of madcap and depraved execrations. The contentious battle was quickly won by the jubilant Malik while Robert seemed like he was about to dwindle into a tight ball where he stood.

Malik was given suspension for a week, which was soon augmented by another week when he starting cursing at Altair for actually asking the principal to receive punishment.

Altair thought it would be only fair and that Malik shouldn't shoulder all the blame. Malik only got involved in that fight because he was Altair's friend. As Malik's friend Altair also wanted to share his suffering. But all Altair got was a week of detention during recess.

"Quit pouting so much!" Malik smacked his hand on his back so hard that Altair almost fell face-flat on the street. And he would have if Malik's quick actions hadn't grabbed the hood of his coat and pulled him back up. A car that zoomed by them honked his horn furious which Malik responded with a flip of his finger.

"Fuck you! Bitch!"

"That was your fault and stop going that." Altair pulled Malik's arm down by its sleeve.

Malik grabbed Altair by the shoulders. "That motherfucker nearly hit you! You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Malik eyes inspect up and down Altair for the tiniest scratch.

"I'm fine." Altair shrugged off his hands.

Malik's darkened eyes shot down the direction the car went and recited a lengthy chorus of menacing curses. Altair heart drop like a cold stone onto his guts. This was not good. Malik would have pursued the vehicle if Altair hadn't rested his hand on his rigid shoulder.

"I think I'll run back to the shop and get you another coffee." Altair articulated literally. It was customary for Malik to cuss in the morning, just like a smoker had smokers cough. He just needed to get it out of his system before the day started. But this level of intense animosity was dangerous and would only get worse – potentially lethal – and Altair knew exactly why. "You're in dire need of caffeine."

Malik took off his glasses and rubbed his face a few times with the other hand. He too came to realized that he was in a volatile state. "Yeah you do that. I'll just wait here." he muttered and sauntered to a bench in front of a large vacant rectangular flower pot. He cleaned off some of the snow, sat down, pulled out a glasses case from his bag to put away his glasses, shoved it back in, and raised his cold hands to face to heat them up with his breath.

"Just don't go anywhere and try to not open that mouth of yours till I get back." Altair ordered and darted between the two trails of boot prints in the snow. He slowed when he was within the warm light that radiated through the coffee shop's window walls.

The door rang the dangling tiny bell as he stomped off the concoction of frozen sludge from his white and black Caribou Snow boots. He checked if he got everything off before walking over to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy I came back to get a-" he was cut off when a she shoved the shop's promotional travel mug into his face.

"Here." she flashed him a cheeky smile.

"We overheard a few costumers by the window that witnessed what you did with his coffee, so we kinda knew you would be back." Rebecca came up behind Lucy with a matching grin.

"Did he snap?" Lucy asked as the two girls eyed him curiously.

"Badly." Altair sighed and took the mug. Its warm red plastic burned his frosted bare hand. "And thanks." his other hand dove into the deep pocket of his coat for his wallet.

Lucy raised her hand. "Nah let this one come out of his pay cheque along with an extra charge."

Altair arched an eyebrow. "Extra charge?"

"For causing a public disturbance, duh." Rebecca stated.

The three couldn't help but burst into laughter. But Altair knew better than to keep Malik waiting.

"I better get this to him. Hopefully he hasn't run off somewhere."

"Make sure you have 9-1-1 on your speed dial just in case." Rebecca teased as he headed out the door.

They watched him fly off out of sight. The way he moved when running was something to behold. It was swift yet elegant as if he was about to take off from the ground and fly.

"That Altair is a really angel isn't he." Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

Lucy rested her elbows on the counter. "While Malik is, well you know," Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "A real demon sometimes."

"I know right? It's hard to believe that they're roommates let alone best friends." Rebecca remarked.

Lucy raised one for her arms to rest her chin into her palm. "Kind of makes you wonder how they met." she said inquisitively.

Rebecca's hip bumped hers. "Well, why don't you just go asked them yourself?" she goaded.

"Maybe I will." her eyebrows shot up when her phone suddenly went off in her pocket. "I thought I turned it off."

"Well you better do it before the boss sees you with it." Rebecca check over her shoulders into the half opened door of the staffroom.

Lucy pulled out her phone to do so while at the same time tempted to see who had messaged her. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick peek. The text was from Altair. As she read it a warm smile shaped her full lips.

"Who is it?" Rebecca peered over her shoulder. Lucy held her phone up so that Rebecca had a better view. Rebecca also grinned as she read it. "Aww." she cooed. "What did I tell you? A real angel."

Malik lifted his face that he had pressed into his palms at the sound of approaching footsteps and texting fingers. Altair had the strangest smile as he gazed down at his phone. It beeped, indicating that he received a reply. His expression softened and a twinkle sparked in his golden eyes.

Malik wondered who he was captivatingly texting with and couldn't help but feel a little…annoyed. Perhaps it was because he was yearning for the coffee that Altair was so leisurely carrying.

"Your girlfriend?" Malik asked as he got up from the benched.

"Huh?" Altair looked at him a bit caught off guard by his question. "Nah just asked someone for a favour." he slipped the phone back into his pocket and held out the mug to Malik.

"It's about fucken time. I was freezing my ass out here." Malik grumbled as he took the mug and instantly began chugging it down. The warmth of the coffee poured into his chest. He pulled the mug away from his lips and observed the shop's logo on it. "Why did you bother buying it in this _crappy_ mug?"

To Altair's satisfaction that caffeine was taken effect. "I didn't."

Malik caught on immediately and a scowl pressed deeply into his face. "Those bitches!" hardened demanding onyx orbs revolved to Altair. He knew there was always more to their schemes.

Altair shrugged meekly, he knew it would do him little good to conceal the information from Malik. "Public disturbance charges."

Malik's grip threatened to crack the plastic. "Are you bullshitting me right now?" instead of lashing out Malik closed his eyes and took in deep rhythmic breaths. His tensed fingers relaxed. "Never mind let's get out of here."

Caffeine sure worked wonders on his temper. Altair gave him a praising pat on the shoulder. They crossed the street and descended the dingy sidewalk staircase into the subway station.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I manage to finish this and post it in the middle of the night. But I think I was worth the late night I hope you didn't find the intro too slow or boring or just down right bad. Also you can tell me if I misspelled or wrote anything that didn't make sense cuz I do have a weak point for those ^.^'**

**And sorry if all the cussing offended anyone **


	2. Chapter 2 Forget

**A/N: ****Before I say anything please looked at allahdammit's gallery and all the new amazing pictures she posted up a while back http/************allahdammit. deviantart gallery/** they are just too awesome ^.^ 

**I don't know why but I was having so much trouble getting into the mood with this chapter. I literally did not know how to start it or how I should have continued on from where I left off in the last one. **

**The thing that I'm **_**trying**_** (and I must emphasize that I am trying) to not just go **_**whoosh**_** up onto the climax I want the plot to have a nice pace but also not too slow and have time to develop my characters and story, though I'm not too exactly sure how to -_- **

**Also I was debating what characters to use (Shaun was a must) at first I was like Ezio, but then I ****thought no, too common, **maybe Rosa or Sofia or maybe Ralph. I had to look further into the plot to finally decide who to use so that everything will kind of fall into the right order.

**For a long time I ended up writing out the plot for later events. sighs hope this chapter it not too disappointing. And THANK YOU TO ANYONE THAT READS THIS AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

Again:

-I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed franchise characters that right goes to Ubisoft and any other respectable owns.

-This story and any OC belongs to me

* * *

**Forget**

The atmosphere of the grand lecture hall droned with groans and mutters of mildly awake students. Each took a seat at their preferable distance from the four blackboards in one of the five hundred plastic honey yellow chairs with a foldout wooden table arm at its side.

Settled at the center of the elevating rows of cloned seats was Shaun. He messaged his forehead with the tips of his fingers as the sound of loud chewing circled his head.

He was in the process of convincing himself that he would _not_ lose his temper over this petty dilemma and that he would take care of it _maturely_ and _calmly_. It was sad to say that the convincing part was more strenuous than he anticipated.

"Petruccio," he began, holding his tone steady. "If you do don't stop that abrasive grotty-"

Petruccio turned to him with a Panini sandwich in hand and a stuffed mouth."Wot?" a few pieces of bread and spit few out. "I di'went hee woo." he swallowed once he fully masticated the bite he took.

A few bits landed on Shaun's face since he was unfortunate enough to be sitting right next to the eating Italian. Repugnance crinkled his face. "Petruccio you bloody git!"

"Mi dispiace amico mio." Petruccio chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Shaun slapped his arm away with the back of his hand. "_Hahaha_! Does this amuse you Petruccio? Having your sputum all over my face? _Hmm_?" the corner of his lips twitched up into a strained sarcastic grin while his stern eyes glowered at Petruccio. "I suppose that next time it be something else, like your plonker's jizz perhaps?"

Petruccio wasn't too sure what exactly Shaun's affront meant so he laughed it off."Calmati! Calmati!" He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair which he cut short. He converted the parted bang into side-swept bang when he entered high school and lost his baby-fat. "I said I was sorry. Here let you clean it off for you." Petruccio offered and reached his hand over to Shaun's face.

"Don't you dare touch me you prant!" Shaun hissed and jerked away. He pulled out a handkerchief form the slash pocket of his black straight legged dress pants.

When he finished whipping the soggy bits of bolus a distressing scream resonated from outside the lecture hall. The chilling grip of silence clenched onto every chit-chatting student. Their gazes turned apprehensively down to the double doors.

"Bloody hell, not again." Shaun smacked his palmed to his face.

Petruccio was edging off his seat as his body pressed over his table arm. "Here they come!" He quickly gulped down the last bite of his breakfast.

There was a sound of an explosion when Altair rammed through the doors that in turn slammed into the wall. He had a beseeching look on his face which was justified by the ensuing Malik who carried a stack of snowballs in one arm. The hair on the back of Malik's head was laced with melting snow.

Halfway across the front of the lecture hall Altair spun on his heels in mid-run, raised his palms up in a surrendering gesture to his pursuer before both of them came to a screeching halt.

He should have _never_ thrown that snowball at Malik even if it was just for a good laugh. Now Malik's reignited temper threw the morning caffeine off the roof of a skyscraper and Altair was anything but laughing.

"Ok! Ok! I yield!" he pleaded.

"That's not gonna save you asshole!" Malik took one of the icy spheres into his hand and held it up ready for launch. "Snow angels _love_ fucken snow don't they?" he leered menacingly.

The first bullet was shot. Altair dodged it by ducking his head and it instead blew up against the wall behind him. But the next hail of merciless snowballs was much more prompt and deadly accurate. Crystallize white bombs exploded upon impact with Altair's legs, torso, and arms that shielded his head. His body was instinctively curling over his stomach in defence against the line of fire.

Malik used Altair's lack of visibility from the defence pose to his advantage and approached him. When the distance between them was closed, he dropped the remaining few snowballs to the floor. With his freed arm he grabbed the hood of Altair sweater and ripped it off his head. Then he pulled it down and away from Altair's neck and shoved the remaining snowball he still had in his other hand down his back.

Altair shrilled as the streams of ice cold flames slithered down his bare skin.

"How do you like that motherfucker!" Malik laughed and released Altair who immediacy ripped off his backpack and shed his coat. With his dignity detained him from striping half naked in front of a class, he began digging out the snow within his clothes.

The alarmed audience just watched like a herd for deer that just caught sight of carnivores. Petruccio and Shaun were the only two individuals who were not gaping mindlessly.

Petruccio grinned goofily, amused by the brawl. Shaun, on the other hand, was more fascinated with his notes then the commotion that was going on below him.

Shaun shook his head in censure. "Those blithering fucktards."

"Shaun watch out!" Petruccio warning rung in his ear like a siren. His neck snapped up and saw that his face was aligned with the trajectory of a snowball.

"Bloody hell-" he collapsed onto the table arm barely missing the attack. It instead hit the legs of the girl who was sitting behind him. Shaun lifted his head to look back and saw her shrieking while frantically brushed the snow off her jeans as if it were bugs. His raging glare turned down to Malik.

"Don't think I can't fucken hear you Hastings!" Malik's equally livid eyes met his. Malik out stretched his arms signalling an open challenge.

"Now you've done it." Petruccio whispered and sunk into his seat.

Shaun straightened his stature with defiance. "Well I'm sorry if I don't find these faffling appearances of yours the least bite pleasurable. In fact I find them extremely _annoying_. And frankly I'm pretty sure the pair of you will win first place in the 'Greatest Ass Gits' contest." he said in his signature imparted tone.

Horror spelled itself on Altair face. He could actually see something snap in Malik by how fast his expression turned hostile. Malik ripped off his bag from his shoulder and chucked it on the floor just carefully enough to not damage the laptop inside.

Malik literally jolted straight at Shaun, leaping up the seats. It must have required a great amount of strength to project himself up from one seat to the - not so close - next. Yet he made it seem effortless as though springs were attached to the soles of his boots. Malik didn't spare a thought for the students that scurried out of their seats in fear that he would crush them under his foot.

He landed with a resounding thud on Shawn's floor level. His body overshodowingly stooped the Englishman.

Shaun glared up at him. "Was that really necessary Malik? Even the Babylonians – who only had a morsel of sagacity –tired using the bloody stairs to get to heaven."

"Well I figured if you're gonna be a smartass and affront me I rather you fucken do it to my face." Malik took a fist full of Shawn's tan sweater vest and violently yanked him out of his seat.

"Yow!" Shaun screamed as the front of his thighs roughly scraped against the edge of his table arm.

"Malik! You bloody c-" His rain of insults dried out the moment he saw the nefarious black flames burning in Malik's eyes and the distressing sneer curling the ends of his lips.

"Oh please do go on," Malik invited with a low dark hiss, "I would really fucken love to hear what else you have to bitch about." He lifted Shaun higher so that his head was above Malik's. Shaun's hands gripped Malik's wrist in seer desperation not to suffocate as his toes barely dangled over the ground.

"Malik! Release him at once!"

Malik reluctantly averted his threatening glare from his prey to Altair. When Altair got there Malik couldn't tell. Malik's excessively keen hearing didn't pick up the faintest frequency of his approach. Hell he didn't even know if he ran or walked up the stairs. Altair was the only person that found a chink in Malik's aegis and could evade his detection.

Altair stood beside him with a moralizing scowl. His golden eyes blazed with exhort that inexplicably extinguished the flames in Malik's to a mere candle flame. Normally Malik abhorred anyone who managed to subdue his wrath, even if it were the quintessence of indisputable evil Satan. However, he just ungrudgedly accepted Altair's sedation while convening himself of the reason that it was a good asset to keep his demonic disposition in check and undetected.

Malik let out the last of his burnt out rage with a sigh of "Whatever," and freed Shaun from his grasp.

Altair felt the tension release his shoulders allowing his arms to droop back to their relaxed state. He smiled, knowing that the menace has blown over. He knew all too well how immensely Malik loathed anyone that reviled him while physically positioned on a higher elevation then he own. It was one of the many – and by many he meant a lot of – things that aggravated Malik.

Shaun butt plunged hard on his seat, his lungs gasped for air, and his hand flatted out the wrinkles on his vest left by Malik's grip.

"You're a fucken monster." Hissed the girl that the snowball misfired at and though her voice was iced with contempt her eyes were adversely fixed to the floor.

Malik shrugged. "Eh, I have been called worse."

Altair's chuckled came so sudden and unexpectedly that he didn't have the time to mute it. This did not evade the girl's attention or the notice of the remanding classmates that presented him a proportional mixture of criticism and scandal from their faces.

"What are you laughing at? I don't find anything funny." The girl snapped at Altair and this time her dark eyes threatening to drill two holes in him. "That monster ruined my new jeans!"

Altair veiled his grinning lips with his hand. He had no intention of disrespecting his classmates. Altair just laughed at the fact that it the girl's commentary on Malik was _slightly _inaccurate. Altair constantly has to remind himself that people don't comprehend Malik like he did, not even most of Malik's friends felt full security in is company.

Malik waved his arms in the air in response to her outburst, "Oh the horror! It's a catastrophe!" Sarcasm diluted heavy in his words. He slowly lowered his arms and glared darkly up at the girl. "Fuck bitch, they're just some pants."

The girl shot up from her seat and glared down at Malik as if she was about to pounce him. "_Just some pants_?" her words dripped with venom. "These are Secret Circus designer jeans."

"I have no idea which circus group that is but I hope they didn't smell like camel shit when you got them." Malik smirked. "You look like a whore in them anyway, so consider that little mishap a favour. Now before you really piss me off, sit your ass back down like the good little bitch you are."

Malik lifted his hand and directed her with his pointed finger. To the spectators it would have appeared that she was moving in sync with his command, but in actuality he was persuading her by means far more powerful than a mere finger gesture.

Well perhaps it was not so vigorous since his _flairs_ were as compelling as a swiveling hell roach. He could say with curtain, that as confused as the little bitch was by her obedient actions, she didn't sense a morsel of the dark allurement that clung its' diminutive claws at her soul. At least the bitch had the spiritual durability of roach shit.

Malik's eyes narrowed as he studied the slightly wide eyed girl most closely. Wild shoulder-length brown hair, deceiving muddy eyes, rounded pale face, sly red lips, and a pointed small nose. Not to mention that her persona practically beamed of flamboyant bumptiousness and ostentatiousness. He had strong impression that he saw her somewhere before but couldn't make out exactly where.

He gave up musing about it with a huff. Whoever she may be was probably insignificant. If he kept track of every chick he banged, assholes he beat up, or adversaries that had it in for him he would have to compose a profuse directory in his brain.

A light nudge at his shoulder called for his attention. Altair held out his arm with the strap of his weighted bag sinking into the soft flesh of his palm. "I think you forgot something." Altair gave him a well-expressed grin. "You can be so absent-minded sometimes."

Malik snatch his bag with a glared response. It's not that he didn't appreciate Altair's consideration but he didn't have to be cocky about it.

Altair swung his bag off the shoulder of his other arm and placed it beneath the seat beside Shaun. He figured that Shaun would be grateful for the full body distance between himself and Malik. He then draped the back of the chair with his coat and topped it over with his soaked sweater.

Malik was slightly pissed at Altair and chose to slump himself into the empty space by Petruccio. He could tolerate the kid for two hours. He laid his bag on his lap, flipped up its flap, and pulled open the zipper. He swiftly slide out his laptop, rested it on top of the bag, pulled out the table arm, and transferred the device on its polished wooden surface.

He flipped the screen up when he gaze over at Altair. Altair's cheek rested in his hand as he read over his prior lecture notes that were set on the table. Malik spotted shades of purple beneath his friend's fingernails. He was slightly trembling undoubtedly from the chill of his damped t-shit, which was nearly see-through at the back.

Malik shot his hand deep into his bag and roughly rummaged through it aimlessly. The overstate rustling drawn the detection he connived for.

"Did you forget something again?" Altair asked and immediately dreaded that he did. If only it were possible to suck back his own words.

"Yeah I left my USB back at our dorm room." Malik looked across the two people that separated them with a devious smirk. "And being the awesome friend that you are, you wouldn't mind getting it for me would you?"

Altair's eyebrows rose. "Why me?"

"Because, since I can be," Malik finger quoted. "'_So absent-minded sometimes_' I might forget what I forgot once I get there."

Altair let out a rough sigh that could pass as a groan. Malik's tactic for revenge was very cunning, if not sometimes similar to blackmailing.

"Don't look at me like that." Malik chuckled at the displeasure on Altair face. "You can grab yourself a dry sweater along the way." he expressed while pointing out the one drying off.

Altair glanced back at his sweater with consideration. "I suppose, but it will cost me the first hour of lecture." Altair speculated.

"Not a problem." Malik slammed his hand on Petruccio's shoulder, which made the young Italian jump and somewhat yelped. "Petruccio can copy the notes down for you."

"Hey hey!" Petruccio exclaimed at the unexpected turn of events that somehow directed at him. "I did not vouch for this. I…I'm not even a student."

"_No_," Malik drawled in accordance. "But you did tell your parents that you come here to experience what university life is like."

Malik didn't lose his hold as Petruccio shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I love the women here. So mature, so strong, so-" he boasted with his inherited accent.

"Out of your league." cut in like an eagle would snapped onto its prey. "I'm pretty sure they thought it was _academic_ wise not banging every hot chick you come across." Malik's grips tightened, two onyx pools gleamed eerily. "Now I wonder what it would do to your visits here if that little detail happened to slip out." he spoke in low inauspicious whisper.

Petruccio gulped, the hairs of his bangs shook over his solicited eyes.

Malik shoved a hand full of papers into Petruccio's chest without release the merciless grip his eyes had on him. "Now why don't you just stay here and write. You might actually learn something besides the anatomy of a vagina."

Altair watch as the pitiful Petruccio took hold of the papers and placed them on the table. He stared at them petrified as Malik's predator gaze continuously raved at him.

"Malik!" Altair now wished that acted as a barrier for the poor boy, or for anyone that was ill-fated enough to be neighboured with Malik.

Malik attention turned to Altair. "Oh and use this instead." Malik yanked off the jacket on Petruccio's backpack that was by his feet and tossed it over to Altair.

Altair caught it in his hand mid-air. "Malik! I can't take his coat! Besides I have my own!" He couldn't believe how obnoxious Malik was behaving. Hadn't they both experienced maltreatment firsthand long enough not to replicate it in their conduct with the innocent.

"Yours is damp smartass!" Malik quipped. "Just leave it here to let it dry out."

"Fine!" Altair growled but threw the coat back at Malik's face. "But I'm taking your coat instead!"

Shaun was starting to get ticked off by their aerial method of exchange.

Malik caught the coat before it hit his face and dropped it back onto Petruccio's bag. Malik pulled off his pea coat in contradiction to his disapproving frown directed at the man he was giving it to.

"Here!" He tossed another object over the heads their two friends. "Just don't ruin it or I'll fuck you up!" Malik warned.

Altair smiled at him as he put it on letting Malik's lingering warmth reheat his chilled body. "I wouldn't. You have my word." he promised. He dashed down the stairs, griped onto the door handle, and swung it opened. He nearly crashed into Professor Leonardo.

"My word!" Professor Leonardo eyes widened in surprise. "Where are you off to in such a hurry Altair? And what's that on the floor?" He asked as he peered over Altair's shoulder.

"I'm just going to get something from the dorm. I should be back for the second half. Also that's melted snow." Altair answered as he made his way around his calculus Professor. "Don't worry professor, Malik will be staying for the lecture." he added just as Leonardo opened his mouth to ask him another question.

Against the university's code of conduct, Altair and Malik had made a contract with Professor Leonardo which stipulated that at least one of them had to participate during his entire lecture and in addition they had to attend every lecture. In exchange he would turn a blind eye towards every brawl they had before, after, and outside of his class.

"Splendid." Leonardo smiled and waved at Altair as he ran through the hall and stepped into the lecture hall. "Good morning class. Are we ready for another _exciting_ day?" he greeted the students in an overly enthusiastic booming voice.

Everyone greeted him with a delighted smile or nod. Regardless of the fact that this was a calculus course, Professor Leonardo had the talent to make it bearable and – dare they say it – enjoyable.

"Excellent! Excellent!" He placed his books on the podium and clapped his hands together. He smiled and looked over the faces of all his students. "And I see that young Alditore came to join use to today. Welcome! Welcome! Now without further delay let's get started then." He turned to the blackboard and took a piece of chalk off its ledge.

Malik pulled out a notebook and pen from his bag and unintentionally something else in the process.

A small black rectangular object fell out of his bag and bounced across the floor. Malik quickly snatched it and shoved it back in.

'Strange,' Shaun thought and averted his focus back to the board. 'Why would Malik send Altair to retrieve something that he already had?' The thought nagged at him but he decided it was best not to ask Malik about it. Unless he was willing to go for another round which Malik, which he most definitely did not, especially without Altair around to act as a safety net.

The lecture progressed into the flow of the Professor's amiable teaching genre. Malik would occasionally glance over at Petruccio to amuse himself at the sight of him struggling to keep up with the Professor's pace. He predicted that he would have to photocopy his own notes for Altair in the end but he couldn't pass up the opportunity for some entertainment during class. Especially form one of the overly dramatic Auditores.

Suddenly, the sound of typing, very much similar to a laptop's but with sharper clicks, resonated from behind him. It was a series of arrhythmic clicking, a pause, and verse of clacking, a pause, followed by another chorus of clicking.

This maddening song of clicking and clacking played on his nerves. Whoever had the balls to text during class was going to get them personally hacked off by him.

Malik glanced over and found with no surprise that it was the bitch with the pants she bought off a clown. Malik turned back to the board.

The conundrum of the girl's identity returned to frustratingly prod him at the back of his mind like a pointed stick.

'Who was she?' he thoughts spun in aggravation, hitting dead ends at every turn. He wouldn't have bothered with the effort but something was unnervingly urging him to remember.

When realization descended upon him, Malik's head turn back so fast the force could have snapped his neck.

How could have I forgotten _her_? That deceptive vixen Lia de Russo! Who was currently conferred with the title of Robert de Sable's girlfriend.

He watched a sneer twisted itself on those sly lips, her dirt brown eyes glowed greenish from the glare of her phone. Thick rusted cables of dread coiled themselves over Malik's stomach.

'Shit!' He stared at the double door that his oblivious friend departed through just minutes ago. With the contract in effect he was helplessly chained to his chair.

The plastic of the pen fractured between his fingers. 'Altair!'

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations on reading through this chapter and for sticking with it *round of applause***

**I apologies if this chapter was displeasing to anyone ….I suck at plot development sometimes but I promise to do better.**

**If anyone has any ****criticisms **or pointers I welcome them…(just please try not to be too harsh O^O )


End file.
